<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>illusion spell by royalspring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071576">illusion spell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalspring/pseuds/royalspring'>royalspring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DREAM!ing (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fluff, M/M, jin does nothing but is amazing regardless, maki chizuru realizes hes gay? the rest will shock you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalspring/pseuds/royalspring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chizuru had already grown accustomed to working himself near the point of exhaustion.<br/>That's why it would have been a shame if that illusion suddenly were to break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maki Chizuru/Ryuugazaki Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>illusion spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a big thank you to tam for commissioning this fic! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chizuru had already grown accustomed to that routine that filled his days.<br/>That's why it would have been a shame if that illusion suddenly were to break.</p>
<p>To avoid such a blunder, he had already pieced together all the tasks to mark that day as a perfect one: the tea had already been served, accompanied with the luscious pastries made from the hands of one of the best maître chocolatiers and shipped directly from France just to be tasted by the son of the prestigious Dragon King Corp. There were no other meetings for the rest of the day, and what remained of that banquet was now just a plain, crystal clear table.<br/>He looked around, admiring the fruit of his hard work. It was almost time for the sun to rest, sweet dreams of a lover it can no longer encounter to soothe its sleep. Once again, everything was exactly as planned.</p>
<p>«What would you like to eat for dinner, Jin-san?» the butler inquired, pondering what ingredients he had to buy next in case they were out of stock. «I have to give directions to the chef.»</p>
<p>«Anything goes.» Chizuru could see the tiredness in his voice, in the way his brows furrowed to show a rare species of an exhausted Ryugasaki Jin. A sight only he had the honor to witness.<br/>A smile crossed Chizuru's face, a gentle expression he could show to no one else but him. A caring look filled with nothing but absolute adoration. "I want to take care of him", "I want to make his worries disappear," he thought, a wave of strong emotions hitting him after presenting the master with his usual salute.</p>
<p>«Understood.»</p>
<p>According to the schedule, dinner was served. Then after a quick shower and a drink, it was time to go to bed– just like always. Today too, the final verdict was nothing but perfection.<br/>Or so he thought.</p>
<p>«I'll go tell the chef then.»</p>
<p>He tried to put up a strong front, but the feeling of his body getting heavier and heavier by the second, mixed with a piercing sense of drowsiness right in the left side of his head was too much for him to handle.<br/>And yet, he was still standing beside his beloved master. Until the very end.</p>
<p>«Feel free to wait here until—»</p>
<p>Until the whole world started spinning and his knees were too weak to support his weight. He could only hear a familiar voice shouting his name over and over again, up until it became way too distant to be heard– until darkness engulfed him.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Chizuru had already grown accustomed to working himself near the point of exhaustion.<br/>That's why it would have been a shame if that illusion suddenly were to break.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>A pair of sharp violet eyes welcomed him back to reality, a chilling sensation brought by the gentle touch of his master's hand on his forehead. He felt his neck pressing against something soft, his back laying down on something that should have been a mattress of some sort: it took a while for him to recognize the space around them as his bedroom.<br/>«Good evening.» there was a hint of relief in Jin's voice, something that he could easily catch on to given the number of years they spent together.<br/>«What happened?» Chizuru tried his best to mask the sleepiness in his tone, but it was obvious that he was still dazed by that deep slumber. Jin offered him a smile in return, the delight of seeing a cuter and more meek side of his precious butler.<br/>«You passed out. How are you feeling now?» Chizuru could tell he was worried about him, and he could never forgive himself for it. To convey these sorts of feelings to his precious person was something that will forever corrupt his fabricated image of the perfect servant. Could he even define himself as his butler, now? He kept his thoughts spinning, fast enough to not notice the awkward silence that filled the entire room.</p>
<p>«Ah–» he snapped out of it, forgetting about all his fears the moment he saw Jin's caring smile– the only thing that could make his worries go away. «I'm sorry. It seems like I bothered you..»</p>
<p>«It's fine.»</p>
<p>Was it? Was it really fine for him to mess up like that? Could he ever redeem himself now that his honor has been damaged?</p>
<p>«The doctor said it's just a slight fever.»</p>
<p>«That's great. Then, if you will excuse me, I’ll go back to w–»</p>
<p>«Not so fast.» Jin's voice was deep and powerful, enough to make Chizuru shiver. «It's because you've been overworking yourself that you're like this now. What do I always tell you?»</p>
<p>«…»</p>
<p>«That you can always rely on me.»</p>
<p>He nodded, a distant memory of the past resurfacing in his head– a blurry vision of two kids swearing an oath.<br/>To be the perfect master and servant, and to always protect one another. Those were the vows.</p>
<p>«That's why you can take a break for the rest of the day.»</p>
<p>«…!»</p>
<p>«I have to go, you should rest now. I will be back when dinner is r–»</p>
<p>«No!» he shouted, a plea of pure desperation. «I still have work to do! Please, I–»</p>
<p>"I have to work or else my worth will amount to nothing."</p>
<p>«I feel better now, I can still attend my duties! There's nothing to worry about!»</p>
<p>"I don't deserve to be taken care of. Please don't look at me with these eyes of yours."</p>
<p>«I can stand up, so that's–»</p>
<p>«Chizuru.» The austerity in Jin's tone made Chizuru jump a little, his lungs assaulted by a primordial sense of fear. He tried to avoid looking directly at his furious lord, but that frightening yet undiscovered side of him was something he felt like he needed to experience. To be able to view every single side of your master… that's what being a servant was all about.</p>
<p>«It's an order.» Jin's expression changed abruptly, his features softened with melancholy as he placed his eyes on the other's smaller body: there was no trace left of the anger that so scared Chizuru. Despite the forceful demand, Chizuru's sight met nothing but a pair of loving eyes.</p>
<p>«Please, let me take care of you.»</p>
<p>Jin's words were followed by a moment of silence, a short period for Chizuru to make amends with his feelings: was it okay to receive Jin's attention, for once? Was it okay for him to be taken care of? Could he consider himself worthy of this honor?<br/>Was it okay to indulge in this selfish fantasy, just for a little longer?<br/>He looked at Jin one more time.<br/>He already knew his answer.</p>
<p>«… As Jin-san wishes.»<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>«Be careful, it's hot.»</p>
<p>Chizuru's vision shifted towards the tray on his lap, a cozy smell of hot soup to soothe his heart: he placed his hands on the bowl, allowing himself to embrace the warming sensation spreading through his lungs. If he had to be honest, that soup looked hideous: the ingredients weren't chopped properly and there were big chunks of veggies bathing in a swamp-like broth. Chizuru scoffed, thinking about the things he had to tell the chef later to humiliate them to death. At least that wasn't something Jin had to eat, so there was no reason to make a scene out of it– he was lucky enough to receive something cooked specifically for him. <span>He reluctantly took a sip, already preparing his body for an incoming food poisoning, yet he was met by an unexpectedly nice flavor: it certainly wasn't the chef's greatest recipe and the execution was terrible, but because of the comforting feeling it managed to transmit, maybe</span> <span>he could forgive them for their terrible job.</span></p>
<p>«How was it?» Jin asked, his body slightly tilted in Chizu's direction as if his opinion on that monstrosity was the only thing that mattered at that time. Chizuru hesitated, bashfully avoiding his gaze again due to the violation of his personal space.</p>
<p>«It was fine.» a simple answer. However, that seemed more than enough for Jin.</p>
<p>«That's great.» yet Chizuru couldn't understand the reason behind the joy in the other's eyes. «I thought you would have hated it… honestly, it was pretty hard to do everything by myself, you know how hard I struggle cutting things with those hands.»</p>
<p>«W… wait» the unforeseen realization finally hit him, his face drained of color. «You're saying Jin-san made this?»</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>«Yes?»</p>
<p>Oh, no. No. That was even worse than originally thought. Not only did he get a whole meal prepared for himself, but it was also made by the hands of no other than Ryugasaki Jin in the flesh! There was no way in hell he would have ever accepted something like that only if he knew! Jin went out of his way to cook something for him? He tried so hard to make something he could enjoy? Jin? For someone like him?<br/>Inhale, exhale. "This is not the right time nor space to have a massive freakout in front of Jin-san" he concluded, a desperate attempt of keeping a stone-faced facade as if he wasn't losing his mind just one second ago.</p>
<p>«That’s not something you should do! You should have asked the chef about i-»</p>
<p>«Did you hate it?»</p>
<p>«Of course not!»</p>
<p>«Then there’s nothing to worry about.»</p>
<p>«Jin-san-!»</p>
<p>That’s when it happened. For the first time in his life, he was angry at his beloved person. It was a silly kind of anger, like when your friend keeps teasing you over futile things, but it was an emotion he never knew he would have discovered one day. Jin immediately caught sight of Chizuru’s furrowed brows and pursed lips, a rare appearance of Chizuru’s infamous attitude way too big for such a small body. Jin chuckled, looking at Chizuru like a rare flower that was about to bloom.</p>
<p>«Did I make you angry? Sorry about that.»</p>
<p>«No, I!» he nervously tried to explain, but between the foreignness of these emotions and the skipped beat his poor heart had to handle after hearing that crystalline laugh, it was hard to think straight. «I should be the one to say sorry. That wasn’t something a great servant should-»</p>
<p>«You should give me a hand next time.»</p>
<p>«Huh?»</p>
<p>«If you’re so against me cooking by myself, then it shouldn't be a problem if you’re there to help me. Just like that time.»</p>
<p>«Just like that time...» his mind was left to wander for a minute. «Can I ask you a question, Jin-san?»</p>
<p>«Of course.»</p>
<p>«Have you developed an interest in cooking?»</p>
<p>«Not really.»</p>
<p>«Then why are you insisting in-»</p>
<p>«I want to be with you. Is that a problem?»</p>
<p>Chizuru froze, his pupils widened in pure shock. Something fishy was going on because he still couldn’t understand the reason why Jin was so interested in him.</p>
<p>«It… shouldn’t be, yes. After all, I live to always follow your orders.»</p>
<p>«Chizuru,» he stated, almost to the point of exhaustion. «I don’t want this to be an order for you.»</p>
<p>«...»</p>
<p>«I’m asking you this not as Ryugasaki Jin, but as your longtime friend. I wanna spend time with you. Would you like it as well?»</p>
<p>Chizuru stuttered for a moment, but judging from the glowing smile on his face he knew damn well he couldn’t give him any other answer besides «I would love to.»</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The gentle light of the moon rocks everyone to sleep, an elegant veil covering the town in pure bliss.<br/>Only a single soul had yet to enter the dreamland, occupied with the myriad of thoughts roaming in his brain. Today’s events left something in him, a strange sensation that he still wasn’t able to comprehend yet: he felt his heart race, a recurring memory of his smile and his words to take hostage of his mind. Chizuru still couldn’t get a hint of the true nature of his feelings- a bittersweet aftertaste of their final exchange. Was that happiness? He felt like something was actually missing- like the essential piece to put this puzzle together. There was no way he could understand what was wrong with him until the snake’s words came back to haunt him again.</p>
<p>“Don’t you ever get tired of being his walking dog? Wait, don’t tell me- you like him?”<br/>“Please, everyone can see the way you’re looking at him. You have feelings for him.”<br/>“What is like being in love, you say… it’s like. When you’re going on a stroll with your motorcycle. You may be all alone, but at least you’re alone with your favorite person in the world.”<br/>“Of course you would say that’s stupid. You can keep lying to yourself for all I care.”</p>
<p>«...»</p>
<p>He bit his lip in a way that flaunted his frustration, confusion tarnishing his always oh-so-precise way of thinking.</p>
<p>«Love, huh...»</p>
<p>For someone of the Maki family to love his master… was that something a butler was allowed to do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chizuru had already grown accustomed to that relationship status of mere master and servant.<br/>That's why it would have been a shame if that illusion suddenly were to break.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>